El heroe y la miko
by m3n4sk3r
Summary: Una pequeña historia de como Bell y Haruhime se convirtieron en pareja. Lemon, contenido adulto
1. La primera cita

Disclaimer: Danmachi no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes

Hola, aqui les traigo un one-shot de mi OTP de la serie, espero les guste

* * *

Después del último ataque de la nación de Rakia, y el regreso de Bell y Hestia, las cosas se calmaron en la mansión de la Familia Hestia. Un Sonriente Haruhime se encontraba haciendo las labores del hogar, su cola moviéndose mientras tarareaba una melodía. La renard estaba terminando de cocinar la cena cuando ve a su compañero entra a la cocina, luego de un duro día en los calabozos

"Bell-sama, bienvenido" – la chica zorro saluda dulcemente a su héroe, que se voltea a mirarla algo sorprendido, sumido en sus pensamientos.

"uhh… ¿Haruhime?"- Bell de verdad se veía desconcentrado, pensaba la rubia algo preocupada, no era el mismo de siempre. El albino le sonríe nervioso.-"estoy en casa"

"¿Estas bien?" – la miko se acerca a su amigo, mirándolo fijamente. Bell voltea la cara nervioso, al ver el lindo rostro de la renard cerca suyo.-"has estado raro últimamente." – Inconscientemente, coloca sus manos en las mejillas del Cranel, que se sonroja.

"no es nada" – tomando las manos de Haruhime, las quita de su cara, apretándolas suavemente.- "solo estaba distraído, pero obtuvimos muchos valis hoy". Ambos jóvenes se sonríen, sin notar como sus dedos se entrelazaban.

"oh, qué bueno verlos tan unidos". Ambos chicos se sorprenden y miran a su diosa, separándose con un pequeño grito. Hestia los mira con una ceja levantada. "Me alegro ver a mis miembros tan cariñosos, ignorando a su diosa"

Ignorando a los aventureros tratando de explicarse, la diosa se aleja, tratando de ignorar sus celos. Últimamente, su querido Bell pasaba todo su tiempo libre con la nueva miembro de la familia, y eso la tenia loca. _"solo espero que esto sea algo del momento_.". Hestia pensó, molesta por las veces que la renard aprovechaba para tocar a su capitán.

* * *

Un toque en la puerta sorprende a Haruhime, que se preparaba para dormir. Con una simple yukata blanca, la muchacha abre la puerta para encontrar a Bell, que se rascaba la cabeza avergonzado."Bell-sama, ¿Qué hace aquí?"

"Haruhime-san ¿puedo pasar?". El "pequeño novato" le muestra un libro de las aventuras del héroe de las tormentas."¿Pensé que podríamos leerlo juntos?"

"¡claro Bell-sama!". La chica lo toma de una mano y lo lleva a su cama, feliz de pasar tiempo con su amado. Ambos se recuestan sobre la cama, el libro entre ellos, y se turnan para leer un capítulo de la novela.

Esto es algo que hacen desde que Haruhime se unió a la casa Hestia, los chicos leyendo una historia de héroes que tanto admiran.

"Y así es como Percy y Annabeth salvan a su amigo Grover de casarse con un ciclope". La rubia suelta una risita a esto, su cabeza en el hombro del aventurero."¿Te imaginas a Welf en un vestido?" Bell le pregunta sonriente, imaginándose a 'el salvando al Crozzo de esa situación.

"No lo sé" – la miko lo mira detenidamente.-"creo que usted se vería mas bonito con vestido, Bell-sama".

"¡oye!" Bell no se espero esa respuesta. "Eso no es cierto"

"lo es." Haruhime le golpea la nariz con un dedo, molestándolo, la rubia suelta unas risas cuando el albino empieza a hacerle cosquillas. "¡Bell-sama!". La rubia intenta agarrar las manos de su amado con las suyas y su cola, pero el Cranel era más fuerte y pronto la renard empezó a reír mas fuerte, el albino sobre ella, con una sonrisa juguetona.

"eso te va a enseñar Haruhime-san" El albino le decía a una roja Haruhime, ambos respirando cortadamente por el juego. El albino pierde la respiración al ver a la bella rubia debajo de él, su cabello desordenado y sus ojos entrecerrados.

"bésala Bell". El joven siente como si su abuelo le estuviera hablando. "sabes que quieres"

"no, Haruhime-san es mi amiga". Bell trataba de convencer a la voz en su cabeza, con poco éxito. La bella renard le atraía como ninguna otra chica lo hizo, incluso más que la princesa de la espada. "Me gusta Aiz-san"

"¡ve por el harem!". La voz de su abuelo se eleva, resonando en su cabeza. "besalaaa…."

"oji-chan"

"besalaaaa…"

"¡oji-chan!"

"¡Besalaaa...!"

"Bell-sama, ¿Qué pasa?". La linda miko, ajena a la crisis en la mente del albino, le pregunta curiosa. Dándose cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraban, la rubia se sonrojo como un tomate, apartando la mirada y cerrando los ojos. "e-esto no esta bi-een"

"Haruhime" la voz de Bell la hace mirarlo, sus ojos verdes entrecerrados. Ambos chicos se miran, sus frentes chocando mientras el albino le acariciaba la mejilla, admirando el angelical rostro de Haruhime, sus finos labios entre abiertos.

Ninguno sabe quien se movió primero, cuando se dieron cuenta, lo único que sintieron fueron los labios del otro, mientras sus cuerpos se apegaban lo mas que podían. Bell sintió las manos de la rubia acariciando su cabello, su cola y piernas envolviéndose sus piernas y cola en la cintura del albino, mientras sus manos apretaban suavemente la cintura de la renard.

Ambos jóvenes no tenían idea de lo que estaban haciendo, perdidos en la situación, pero eso los tenían sin cuidado, perdido en las sensaciones desconocidas. La rubia suelta un leve gemido cuando siente algo duro tocar su pelvis. Bell siente como la Kitsune deja de moverse, abriendo los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de la erección que tenia.

"¡lo siento Haruhime-san!, no sé que me paso" el ruborizado aventurero se levanta avergonzado, o al menos lo intenta, cuando la mano de la rubia lo agarra como puede, tirándolo a la cama. Ambos quedan recostados en la cama, mirándose fijamente, sus rostros rojos como tomates.

"No importa Bell-sama". Su mano encuentra la de Bell, entrelazando sus dedos. "Me gusto mucho". La rubia le da un corto beso, feliz al sentir al joven corresponder el gesto. La Sanjouno estaba por las nubes de poder hacer estas cosas con su amado, el héroe que la salvo.

"no quiero que te sientas incomoda". Bell aun se sentía abrumado por la situación, sintiendo que fueron muy rápido. Aun así, el albino seguía dándole besos a la Kitsune, que se dejaba querer.

"nunca" la rubia se sienta a horcajadas sobre el aventurero, mirándolo fijamente. "Estar con usted me hace feliz". Haruhime tenía la yukata desarreglada, su cabello desordenado y su cara estaba completamente roja, pero Bell nunca había visto algo más hermoso en su vida.

Los chicos se quedaron un tiempo así, sus lenguas luchando por el dominio mientras la rubia molía sus caderas contra las del Cranel, ambos gimiendo por el roce. Las manos del oji-rojo tocan el bien formado trasero de la Kitsune, que gime en su oído. Haruhime sentía mucha felicidad, pero sabía que el joven Cranel merecía alguien mejor, alguien puro.

"Bell-sama, es mejor que se vaya". La renard se separa del albino, que la mira extrañado. Al ver su cara dolida, la rubia se apresuro a explicar. "Aun no estamos listos para, usted sabe, _eso_"

"oh, ¡cierto!". Bell se da cuenta de lo que iban a hacer y se pone nervioso, levantándose de la cama y yendo hacia la puerta. Cruzando miradas con la linda chica, el albino no pudo evitar el agarrarla de la cintura y atraerla a él.

"Bell-sam-". El albino la interrumpe con un beso, la chica respondiendo automáticamente. Era un dulce beso que la dejo sin aire.

"¿quisieras ir a una cita conmigo mañana?". El Cranel le pregunta nervioso, esperando que diga que sí. _"ojala Welf-san tenga algún consejo". _Bell pensó

"…"

"…"

"me encantaría". La rubia necesitaba hablar con Aisha-san, urgente.

* * *

¿Tienes una cita con el mocoso? Una divertida Aisha le pregunta a su antigua compañera, que asiente tímidamente. Ambas aventureras se encontraban en un café, vestidas un sus típicas ropas. "Bien por ti Haruhime, ¿pero cuál es el problema?"

"bueno". La rubia trataba de buscar la forma de no molestar a la amazona. "Es que un chico como Bell-sama merece alguien mejor que yo, alguien como Aiz-san, no una prosti-"

"¿prostituta?". La atractiva mujer la interrumpe, la rubia asiente. "¿piensas que a Cranel le importa eso?"

"no, pero…"

"pero nada, lo único que veo es a ti no aceptar que si quieres que él este contigo"

"por supuesto que quiero que me ame" la rubia alza la voz, por primera vez enojada con su sempai. "pero un héroe siempre termina con la doncella, no con alguien como yo"

"déjate de estupideces". Aisha la ve molesta. "Cranel te salvo porque quería, no por tonterías de héroe, se arriesgo a luchar con Ishtar por ti". La pelinegra golpea con sus dedos la frente de la renard, que se soba la frente, con los ojos abiertos. "Respóndeme esto, ¿quieres estar con él?"

"…". Haruhime tiembla, mientras sus puños se vuelven blancos y se forman lágrimas en sus ojos verdes.

"…". Aisha la mira seria, sabiendo la respuesta, pero esperando que la rubia acepte lo que quiere.

"si…". Haruhime levanta la mirada, sus ojos brillando con una intensidad que sorprende a la aventurera de la familia Hermes. "Quiero ser feliz con Bell-sama"

"Entonces ve por ello". Aisha le acaricia las orejas, sorprendiendo a la Sanjouno. "mereces ser feliz también ¿sabes?"

"Aisha-san…". La Kitsune se sorprende del gentil gesto, y de escuchar esas palabras que tanto quería escuchar.

"además, tú sigues siendo virgen Haruhime". La amazona dice casualmente, recordando que Haruhime siempre se desmayaba cuando tenía un cliente y por eso nunca se acostó con nadie.

"…"

"…"

"¿¡Ehhhh!?"

* * *

Los jóvenes se encontraban caminando por las calles de Orario, tomados de la mano. Ambos aventureros se notaban sumamente nerviosos, sintiendo las miradas sorprendidas de algunos conocidos. Bell casi sufre un infarto cuando ve al dios Hermes dándole una señal de aprobación, sus manos haciendo gestos obscenos, hasta que Asfi lo golpeo y lo llevo lejos.

"A donde quiere ir ¿Bell-sama?". La bella rubia le pregunta a su cita, mientras entrelazaba su brazo con los suyos, el brazo de Bell presionándose contra su bien proporcionado pecho.

"Hay un festival hoy en la plaza". El albino le responde, mirando a la atractiva Kitsune vestida en un kimono naranja oscuro, que la hacía ver estupenda. El rubio agradecía haberle pedido consejos a su mejor amigo, con tal de no quedar como un tarado.

{Quiebre}

"_Welf-san, ¡tienes que ayudarme!". Bell le dice a su amigo, entrando a la forja de la familia. El pelirrojo casi suelta su martillo de la sorpresa._

"_¿Qué pasa Bell?". El Crozzo le pregunta algo molesto por la interrupción. Ojala sea algo importante o se iba a enojar_

"_Invite a Haruhime-san a una cita". El Cranel se notaba nervioso. "ayúdame, nunca he estado en una"_

"_eso no me lo esperaba". El herrero pensó sorprendido, al parecer su joven amigo está creciendo. Sonriendo al ver a Bell, nervioso pero decidido, el pelirrojo se decide a ayudarlo. "me alegro por ti Bell"_

"_¿Me ayudaras?". Bell no podía preguntar por un mejor amigo, su otra opción era el Dios Hermes, pero una voz en su cabeza le advertía que eso no iba a terminar bien._

"_Claro". El Crozzo se limpia las manos del polvo y grasa, mientras ordenaba la forja. "Vamos a ver qué ropa tienes para ponerte y una cosa que no puedes olvidar"_

"_¿Qué cosa?"_

"_No le digas nada a Hestia-sama y Lill-e" El Crozzo le dice serio. "Especialmente a Hestia-sama"_

* * *

El festival fue genial, los chicos recorrieron todos los stands de comida, probando los Takiyaki y Karaage de los puestos. Haruhime se rio cuando Bell intento sin éxito ganarle un peluche de un zorro, que luego fue obtenido por un grupo de niños. El albino ruborizado le entrego un peluche de conejo a la Kitsune que solo se rio más fuerte.

"Se parece a ti Bell-sama". Haruhime molestaba a su ¿novio?, viendo al albino sonrojarse más e intentar negarlo.

"para nada". El Cranel sentía su orgullo morir poco a poco al ver a los niños reírse junto a su hermosa compañera.

"Onee-chan". Una niña se dirige a la Kitsune."Su novio es muy gracioso"

Ambos chicos se sonrojan ante el inocente comentario, pero ninguno lo niega. Alejándose del grupo, la pareja camina en dirección a su hogar, conversando amenamente.

"¿Ese no es argonauta-kun?". Los chicos escuchan una voz acercándose, Bell palideciendo cuando vio al grupo de chica acercándose. Un atractivo grupo de aventuraras encabezado por una sonriente Tiona se dirigía a ellos, el albino notando las miradas de sorpresa de todas ellas, en especial la de la rubia de nivel 6.

"Tiona-san, que sorpresa verla". Bell siente la mano de la Kitsune apretando la suya, incomoda por la llegada de desconocidos. El albino entrelaza sus dedos y se dirige a la sorprendida amazona, que no esperaba eso. " ¿Están disfrutando del festival?"

"Por supuesto que sí, esta súper cool". La Hiryute menor le responde traviesa. "pero no tanto como tu parece"

"¿Es tu novia, Bell-kun?". Tione se une a la conversación, viendo a la bella Kitsune, que se escondía detrás del Cranel.

Lefiya ve con molestia a su amiga Aiz morderse los labios al escuchar la pregunta, claramente atenta a la situación. Las hermanas Hiryute claramente querían molestar al Cranel, adoraban ver las adorables expresiones que hacia el peliblanco. Ninguna de los miembros de la familia Loki se esperaban la respuesta del capitán de la casa Hestia.

"Si". Bell le sonríe a la Sanjouno, que levanta la mirada y le da una sonrisa que le quita el aliento. "estábamos a punto de regresar a casa"

"Perdón por interrumpirlos". La Hiryute más dotada le tapo la boca a su hermanita, mientras de un tirón la llevo a su grupo. "Sigan tranquilos con su cita"

La joven pareja veía como las chicas se fueron tan rápido como llegaron, la renard notando a la otra rubia mirarla detenidamente antes de alejarse. Bell siente la mano de la chica temblar, y voltea a mirarla preocupado.

"Haruhime, ¿te sientes bien?". El Cranel estaba preocupado por la rubia, dándose cuenta que no sintió nada cuando vio a su antiguo crush, la Kenki. "¿Hice algo que te molestara?"

"no Bell-sama". Haruhime sacude la cabeza, sumida en sus pensamientos. "esa es Aiz-san ¿cierto?".

"si, ¿Por qué preguntas?"

"Es muy linda"

"Si lo es". La mirada de Bell se endureció, ni siquiera él era tan denso para malinterpretar la situación. "pero tú eras más linda"

La renard levanta la mirada sorprendida, viendo a su novio juntar su frente a la de ella. Ambos chicos se miran a los ojos, la mirada decidida del Cranel despejando todas sus dudas.

"Nunca sientas que hay otra chica a la que quiero"

"_Bell, piensa en el harem"._ El Cranel ignoro la voz de su abuelo, que llenaba su mente de pensamientos nada limpios.

"Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, Haruhime". Ignorando los chillidos y suspiros de las diosas escuchando su declaración. Bell besa a su bella novia.

Los brazos de la chica se envuelven sobre su cuello, devolviendo el beso,

* * *

"Bell-sama". La Kitsune emitía unos leves gemidos mientras sentía al oji-rojo encima de ella introducir lentamente su miembro en su intimidad, sus gemidos haciendo eco en la habitación de la renard.

"Haruhime". Las caderas del Cranel se movían erráticamente, ninguno seguro de lo que estaban haciendo, pero demasiado entusiasmados para detenerse. "Se siente tan bien". EL peliblanco veía boquiabierto la divina figura de la joven, su curvilínea figura retorciéndose por el placer, placer que él le estaba provocando. Bell nunca se sintió tan orgulloso como lo estaba en ese momento

"Más rápido". La Kitsune suelta un gemido cuando el Cranel obedece, su miembro llenando su cálida cavidad. La miko envuelve sus piernas alrededor de su novio, sus manos entrelazadas y el vaivén de caderas haciendo rechinar la cama. "Más rápido"

Haruhime solo puede sentir como Bell se reclina hacia atrás, tomando sus blancas caderas con sus rugosas manos para empezar a embestir su coño, provocándole gritos a la rubia. Sus manos empiezan a masajear sus dotados pechos, jugando con sus pezones, poniendo aun más duro a Bell por la excitante vista.

La bella chica siente como su amado embiste con menos fuerza, algo cansado. Decidida a devolverle el favor, la rubia golpea suavemente los brazos del albino.

"Bell-sama, ahora es mi turno". La miko le dice a su capitán, que la mira confundido. "Recuéstese por favor". La chica le guíña el ojo

El Cranel sale de la intimidad de su novia, para luego acostarse en la cama, viendo a la perfecta figura de su novia colocarse a horcajadas sobre su hombría, la punta de su polla rozando los labios vaginales de la rubia, sacándole un gemido a ambos.

"¡Ah! ¡Dioses! ¡Ahhh!". La Sanjouno grita al tomar la totalidad del miembro del aventurero en su intimidad. Moviendo sus caderas en pequeños círculos, la rubia sentía la polla de su amado golpear su interior.

"oh, sí". El albino gruñe del placer, agarrando sus caderas para sostenerla, adorando lo increíble que se sentía la intimidad de la rubia. "sigue así, Hime"

La Kitsune casi se derrite al escuchar las palabras de Bell, empezando a moverse lentamente de arriba abajo, aumentando la velocidad hasta prácticamente rebotar sobre los muslos de su novio. Sus pechos se movían como locos, ante la boquiabierta mirada de Bell.

"Bell-kun… mis pechos…por favor"

El oji-rojo entendió rápidamente y agarro sus senos, apretando sus pezones mientras embestía contra su hermosa novia. La combinación de las sensaciones placenteras llevó a la oji-verde al límite, cayendo sobre el albino.

"Bell-kun, me voy a correr". La curvilínea renard le susurro a su amado, ambos exhaustos. El peliblanco la agarra de las nalgas y la empieza a embestir con firmeza, ahogando sus gritos con sus labios, su cola moviéndose en todas las direcciones. "¡Me corroo!".

La sensación del coño de Haruhime apretando su polla como si fuera un guante y los fluidos que mojan toda su pelvis llevan a Bell al orgasmo. Con una increíble fuerza de voluntad, Bell saco su miembro del coño de su novia y se corrió en su espalda, una gran cantidad de leche pintando de blanco el trasero y la espalda de la Kitsune.

Agotados, Los chicos se quedan quietos en esa posición. La rubia apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del Cranel, ambos tratando de recuperar el asiento.

"Bell-kun". La rubia mira con afecto su héroe. "estoy muy feliz de conocerle"

"yo igual, Hime". Bell siente todas sus preocupaciones, sus dudas desaparecer cuando esta con la bella miko. "Yo igual"

Con Haruhime en sus brazos, Bell siente que puede lograr lo que sea.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, comenten si tiene alguna critica o idea que hacer


	2. La mañana siguiente

Disclaimer: Danmachi y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Hola, aquí le traigo la continuación de la primer cita de la pareja, para disculparme por los clickbait.

Esta publicado el capítulo de la ganadora de la última encuesta, Hinata, en la historia sorpresa, si quieren darle un vistazo.

La ganadora de la encuesta recién terminada, Androide 18, será la siguiente.

Posdata: Hay una nueva encuesta en mi perfil, sobre la chica que viene después de la Androide 18. Las ideas para cada chica están en mi bio, si quieren saber lo que tengo planeado, aunque puedo recibir sugerencias.

Bueno, aquí está el capitulo, ojala lo disfruten.

* * *

La mañana siguiente de la cita, la pareja se encontraba acurrucada en la cama de la Renard, la chica descansando su rostro en el pecho de Bell y este envolviéndola en sus brazos. Todo era perfecto, pero olvidaron una cosa.

No vivían solos.

"Haruhime-kun, necesito tu ayuda." La chica Kitsune abrió un poco los ojos al escuchar la voz de su Diosa acercándose a su habitación.

"Bell-sama, despierte." La chica intento sacudir el hombro de su novio, tratando de despertarlo. Pero la fuerza de un LVL 1 no se compara a la resistencia de un aventurero LVL3, y Bell no reacciono, solo la abrazo más hacia él.

"Cinco minutos Hime." Bell le susurro en su oído, provocando que Haruhime se estremezca al sentir el aliento del peliblanco un sus oídos vulpinos.

"Nos van a descubrir Bell-sama." La rubia siguió intentando despertarlo, y esa palabra lo logro. Los ojos de Bell se abrieron a más no poder al darse cuenta de lo que pasaría si Hestia los descubre juntos… y desnudos.

No sería bonito.

"Ocúltate." Haruhime se levante un poco, sus grandes senos rozando el pecho del albino mientras los cubría con la frazada.

Bell diría algo, pero está más concentrado en contener su erección, algo muy difícil al sentir el desnudo cuerpo de Haruhime sobre el suyo.

"No te muevas Hime."

"Shhh." Haruhime le susurro antes de dirigirse a Hestia.

"En un momento voy Kami-sama, espéreme por favor." Ambos adolescentes rezaron para que la Oppai-Loli se vaya.

No tuvieron mucha suerte con eso, cuando Hestia abrió la puerta de la habitación con su característica sonrisa.

"Buenos días, ¡Haruhime-kun!" Hestia saludo a su más reciente niña, ignorando el grito de sorpresa de la rubia.

"Kami-sama, todavía no me visto." La chica tenía la cara roja de la vergüenza, y sentir el miembro de Bell tocando sus muslos no la calmaba.

"Psss." Hestia desestimo las palabras de la Kitsune con un resoplido. "Somos familia y eres una de mis niñas, no deberías sentirte avergonzada conmigo."

El cariño de Hestia hacia sus aventureros era bienvenido cualquier día, pero en esta ocasión era más que incomodo para la pareja el tener a su Diosa tan cerca de descubrir que han tenido relaciones en su techo. Por diferentes razones para los jóvenes.

"Bu-bueno." Haruhime se intento mover sin estimular a Bell, sin mucho éxito. Acurrucarse sonaba como una buena idea ayer, ahora solo les complicaba la mañana. "Puede dejarme prepararme."

_"Jii-chan, ayúdame."_ Bell pensó en su cabeza, deseando que por gracia de los dioses ocurra algo que los ayude.

"Vamos." Hestia se rio y se acerco a la cama, sin notar como la rubia sacudía la cabeza. "Es hora de levantarse."

Antes de que la adolescente reaccione, su diosa agarro la frazada y de un solo movimiento la tiro al suelo.

Dejando a la pareja dándole a Hestia la visión de sus cuerpos desnudos. La pareja se queda viendo a una Hestia cuyos ojos se abrieron a más no poder, y su boca abierta en un grito silencioso, mientras la diosa veía el erecto miembro de su capitán tocar los suaves muslos de la rubia.

"…"

"…" Haruhime hunde su cabeza en el pecho de Bell, intentando ocultarse.

"Bu-buenos días, Kami-sama." Bell la saludo nervioso.

"…"

"…"

"Lindo día, ¿cierto?"

"¡Ahhhh!" Con un grito, la cabeza de Hestia se va hacia atrás, un chorro de sangre cayendo de su nariz mientras la Diosa del hogar cae desmayada en la habitación de Haruhime.

"¡Kami-sama!" Ambos idiotas se levantaron y fueron a socorrer a su diosa, aun desnudos.

Una somnolienta Hestia se recupero por un momento, hasta que vio a ambos aventureros tales como llegaron al mundo, acercándose a ella.

Hestia volvió a caer inconsciente, preocupando a la pareja, especialmente por su expresión.

Lagrimas de sangre, hemorragia nasal y baba, no es la vista más glamorosa que han visto de su diosa.

Pero tampoco es la peor.

* * *

Nota del autor: ojala les haya gustado el epilogo de esta historia. La verdad esta es mi historia favorita, me encanta la pareja que forman estos dos, y espero haberlo retratado.

Les agradecería revisar la nueva encuesta, y para eso, aquí están los teasers de ambas ideas.

* * *

Teaser: El conejo entre las dos rubias (Bell x Haruhime x Aiz)

"Hola Aiz-san." Ver a Bell normalmente seria agradable para la Kenki, pero la rubia al lado del peliblanco arruinaba bastante el encuentro

¿Es normal querer matar a un conejo playboy?

X - x - X - x - X

"¿Estas celosa Aiz?" La pregunta de Tione sorprendió a la rubia, que parpadeo confundida.

"Que son… ¿Celos?"

X - x - X - x - X

"Mmm" La Kitsune gemia mientras sentía a su novio moverse mas duro dentro de ella, en el bosque de Rivira

X - x - X - x - X

"¿Tu eres Haruhime-san?" Las miradas de las rubias se cruzaron. No sabían porque, pero no podían retroceder.

"Llevan cinco minutos sin parpadear." Tiona, que se sentía como una tercera rueda, no pudo evitar poner su pie en su boca.

X - x - X - x - X

"Bell, ¿Qué rubia te gusta más?" La pregunta de Welf sorprendió al albino, que se quedo sin palabras.

"¿Ehh?"

X - x - X - x - X

Bell no podía pestañear, sintiendo a dos hermosas mujeres a cada lado acariciando su miembro.

_"No perderé."_ Las dos rubias pensaron al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Teaser: una misión fuera de lo común (Bell x Alicia Forestlight)

"Bell-san, soy Alicia Forestlight, haremos esta misión juntos, mucho gusto"

"Hola Alicia-san, por favor encárguese de mí."

X - x - X - x - X

"¿De verdad era una misión para aventureros nivel 4?" Alicia grita incrédula mientras el peliblanco la carga, esquivando las garras de un dragón gigante.

"Alicia-san, por favor, ¡Siga con el encantamiento!"

X - x - X - x - X

"No tenemos oportunidad contra esa bestia." Alicia dijo agotada, mientras ambos adolescentes se curaban las heridas.

"Debemos cumplir esta misión." Los ojos de Bell todavía tenían ese brillo en los ojos que lo hizo dar pelea a Asterios y sobrevivir. "Debe haber alguna forma."

Alicia se mordió el labio, pensando en algo que podría funcionar.

X - x - X - x - X

"Hay un ritual entre dos personas del sexo opuesto." La rubia le dijo nerviosa.

"¿De qué trata?" Sus ojos se encontraron.

X - x - X - x - X

"Ambas personas deben...copular."

"…"

X - x - X - x - X

"Para salvarlos, haremos todo lo necesario."

Los jóvenes ya no hablaban, concentrados en el acto, sus respiraciones se entrecortaban y sus movimientos se hacían más erráticos.

Alicia abrazo al chico más hacia ella, sintiéndolo invadir su intimidad.

X - x - X - x - X

Los gruñidos agonizantes del dragón eran lo único que se podía escuchar en el bosque, observo un cansado Bell cubierto de sangre del dragón.

Luego de la noche que tuvo, matar el dragón parecía algo trivial.

X - x - X - x - X

"Alicia-san, ¿Qué paso?" Lefiya le pregunto preocupada, al ver tan cansada a su amiga, con un caminar algo raro.

"Cumplimos la misión."

X - x - X - x - X

"¿Eso es un chupón Bell-kun?" Bell se tapo el hombro ante la pregunta del Dios de los mensajeros, que solo lo miraba con diversión.

"…No."

* * *

No se olviden de votar.


End file.
